The New Earth
by starzxxcartoonzs
Summary: Jen doesn't remember how it happened, but she somehow got herself transported into the realm of Invader Zim! What unpleasant surprises and adventures await her?
1. Prologue

Images flashed around me, blinding any sight of my surroundings. How had this happened? I was just at home, listening to music off of my new iPod Touch, 2nd generation. Was it death? Already I could feel sharp papery material beginning to piercing my arms and legs. _Beginning. _Had I fallen unconscious? The photos were soon recognized as memories from my life, up until a few months ago. All at once, it stopped. Everything around me began to fade into my line of vision.

"Hello?"

Whatever was stabbing my side was green and all around me.. Grass, possibly? My hands only had three fingers and a thumb, too.

"W-what..?"

I felt like throwing up. I felt like freaking out. I felt like doing a lot of things, to be honest, but I had no idea how to express it.

Until somebody came up and poked me with a relatively sharp stick.

"Get off our lawn," a deep, scratchy feminine voice almost whispered as I paused in place. "I _said _get off my lawn!"

"No Gaz, wait! It's a trap! I'll protect you!" Some footsteps came running up to me, and as the shoes came closer, someone stuck their foot out and tripped them.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as me, and whoever had just fallen on top of me, lied on the ground as a slightly evil and amused laugh/snort came from the same scratchy voice.

Eventually, whatever was on me got up and dusted himself off. He had this head the size of a meteor, and circular glasses to match the largeness of his head. He looked at least a few inches taller than me. Despite me feeling dizzy and light-headed, after a few moments I stood up too.

"Who are you!" My mind barely had moments to process this as a question, as it was yelled so loudly and confidently. "I have weapons!"

The boy dragged a huge gun out of his coat. I decided not to question how it fit in his coat, but instead what I was about to be blasted with.

"Don't shoot! Please!" I held my hands in front of my face defensively. _Where have you landed yourself, Jen?_

"Plead all you want! How exactly do **I **know that **YOU **are not one of Zim's evil plans!? Materializing out of thin air like that, you could be new Irken technology! How do I know that you aren't Zim?! Huh? **HUH!?**" the kid pressed, probably hoping I was some insane friend of his.

I decided that the scene was too weird. I scanned my options to leave. Well, I was clearly in no position to run, or get shot. Maybe a peaceful exchange of words, and I would be all good? Or perhaps questioning him back would work. "Hey!.. Hey?" I touched his nose. It looked similar to a staple. "You're a human, right?"

"Of course I am! And I'm saving this Earth from _your _kind, Zim! Prepare to be blast-"

I quickly cut him off and looked for another path of escape. "If you're a human, and you look like.. _that..._What do I look like?"

The child rolled his eyes. "Like every other moron on this planet, Zim! You've managed to fit in. You even got ears!" The same sharp stick poked me in the ear.

"Ow! Stop it! Please.. don't dice me to pieces. I just want to leave. And by the way, I _am _your kind and am, not in fact, a moron!" I noted my aggressive defensive step towards him. "Give me a question! Any question!"

"Okay, fine! Just because I love to see you struggle! Who was the very first president?!"

_Easy. _"George Washington!"

"Incorrect!"

_What?! Oh goodness, Ally, you fool!_ "Please. I'm not from your world or galaxy or whatever! I'm not even sure I'm from your dimension!"

"Poor, dumb, Zim! Doesn't even know if we're in the same dimension! Now, stand still!"

I desperately hopped from foot to foot. So far: I didn't know where I was, I had no clue who this guy was, what happened, or what I was about to be blasted with. "A human! From planet Earth, right?! Please! Let me prove it to you another way!"

He paused and lowered the gun, then grew a wicked smile. "Okay, _Zim_, what if I punch your squeedly-spooch?"

"My wha-" I looked down, quite alarmed. "My *what?!*"

And then I suddenly had someone's fist shoved into my stomach. As expected from having a full stomach (I actually felt a bit too full...), I puked all over him and his coat. "blehh..."

Some wicked snickering was heard behind him, from the girl who was slightly shorter than me.

The boy circled around me with delicate steps. "So maybe you aren't Zim! But you could be an invention of his!"

"Please, stop!" I begged, buckled over in pain on the ground and sputtering up the last of what was in my stomach. "Oof.. my stomach. You jerk!"

"Tell me what you know about Zim's plan to take over the world!"

"Who's Zim?!" I cried.

The girl seemed to lose interest fairly quickly. Some sort of handheld device was in her hand while she slumped over and went inside. He raised his gun and began to re-aim it.

"Please no! What will convince you of my humanity?" I rushed the words and said them as loudly as I could, in hope that it would slow the shot.

The gun lowered again. He smirked.

"Hmm.. First give me your name. Then you have to repeat after me."

I nodded. "My name is Jen! What do you need repeated?"

"Now say, 'Zim is a stupid JERK and humans rule the Earth and will always rule no matter what!'"

I repeated after him. Then his smile grew. "Seems you have a pretty good memory. Do all Irkens have that feature?"

"I've been told I have a good memory, but I don't know what an Irken is. Just, please, don't blast me."

"Okay! Whatever you want! Now.. say, 'Humans are amazing and even the mightiest of Irkens, no, his.. er, what did he call them? His.. Tallest! Yes. His Tallest are not even close to being superior to humans, and neither is Zim! Zim, the freaky, arrogant alien, who will someday rue the day he messed with Planet Earth because of the superiority of humans! How he will rue the day! Humans are so much better than aliens! Oh, and that my head is **NOT **big!"

The kid gasped for breath. Apparently he hadn't stopped to breath during his rant. Of course I couldn't remember all of what he said, but I got down the basics.

"Impressive! Now for the final test.. the hardest, most insane test of all..." He laughed evilly. "Say 'Irken filth!'"

"..Irken filth?" I obeyed. "Please, do you now believe me?.."

He nodded and held his hand out, which I assumed was to shake. When I shoved my hand out in front of his, he quickly curled his fingers back. All four of them.

"My name is Dib.. but I cannot shake your hand! You could get something gross all over me, like alien guts!"

"I'm not an alien! Can't you see?"

"Perhaps not. But you are a paranormal phenomenon! In the name of supernatural activity!"

Something made contact with my head. Fortunately or unfortunately, I only had moments to feel the pain as I was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Befriending Zim

"Ugh," I groaned as I woke up.

Where was I? Oh yeah. I had been hit in the head by that psychotic child. I think it was with that dumb stick. The room smelled clean, like someone had sprayed cleaning supplies everywhere around me. Someone near me was talking to myself. It sounded like that stupid kid from earlier. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was greeted by blurred vision created by goggles strapped onto my face. There were a ton of suction cups on top of my skin that felt like they were draining blood out of me, but I knew that the big-headed brat wouldn't dare do that. Well... would he?

"I don't think _it _is working for the revolting _Zim..._" Between sentences, the boy hummed. "All scans show that _it _is human. It's blood sample shows it is perfectly constructed. I mean, there are flaws, but humans always have flaws. Like the single kidney. Unless _Zim_ decided he wanted to learn ever so much about humans, that he would make one himself. He has been fairly quiet lately. Well... I guess yesterday, he did make a hamster gun. I think he's all worn out with hamsters, though. Pretty useless machine. And animal. Probably will give the remains of the hamsters to his robot as a little gift."

After listening to him go on for awhile, I found nothing useful. Except that some guy named Zim was evil and had something against hamsters and had a robot. Besides that, nothing. I was done lying there. As I tried to sit up, I realized that I was strapped down and covered in his equipment.

"Hey.. Dan or whatever!" My voice was shaky from waking up, but oh well. "Would you mind hobbling over here and letting me up?"

"I still can't believe he doe-Huh? What!? You're awake!" He frowned. "And it's Dib. D I B Dib!"

"Odd name. I mean.. I guess there was the candy similar to your name.. but I doubt you're that sweet. If you'd excuse me, I'd like to figure out what's happening.. and.." I lifted my head as much as I could. "Wh-... What is on my body, Dib?..."

There were red stains on my maroon hoodie with the words 'Go Do It' with the Nikay symbol stitched under it. I managed to slip my hands inside my pockets, finding that all the postcards I for some reason had kept were stuffed in there... along with my beloved screwdriver! There were a few holes in my clothes, but my jeans seemed to be untouched. My brown suede boots were neatly placed on the floor.

"I was running experiments, just to make absolute sure that you were not one of Zim's little minions. Your brain activity seems okay, too, which means you probably aren't brainwashed. Sorry about the sweet sweatshirt, though. Only a few holes. You've lived and passed through my tests, so I believe you-**WHICH **could change at any moment!"

_Would that really be trust, then?_ "Then please, untie me! Or at least unhook me from all this.. stuff!"

After Dib finally untied me and took all of his stuff off, I put my boots back on and stretched. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Eight hours. It's night at this current moment, and you fell asleep around two."

"Fell asleep? You mean when you knocked me out!" I growled at him, but the remembered what he said about his "trust." I really didn't need to be turned on right now. I was too confused and tired. "Er..Who is this Zim character you keep talking about..?"

"Swear not to say I'm crazy?"

"I make no promises, Dib." If he had been called crazy before, hopefully that meant everyone else on the planet was more sane than him.

"Darn it.. Well, it was worth a shot," he said as he shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't confuse you too much... Zim is this alien that nobody believes is an alien! Even though he has no ears or a nose or green skin! He has these dumb antennae that stick out of his head, but are covered by his stupid wig, or his huge eyes, but no. He has contacts to cover that. Or his backpack that he has on 24/7! Or-"

I decided to cut him off. "Maybe you're right. I know nothing about this world, but this sounds like an alien. Do you have any pictures or evidence?"

Dib froze, eyes widening and almost sparkling. He shoved his glasses closer to his face with a wide grin. He grabbed my wrist and we raced upstairs to his bedroom, where pictures of different paranormal beasts were taped all over his walls. Zim, as he described him, stole most of the images all over the wall. Green alien, with a wig and contacts. He did look quite strange. There were a few computers that appeared to hold a lot of data. The boy almost fell out of his chair as soon as he slid into it. I guess he saw this as his chance. He was weird, he was crazy, but he deserved a chance. I don't know why, but maybe it was because I felt that he was the key to leaving this dimension. If that was possible.

"Here we go! Pictures I have of his house, of him, his pack with spider legs.. his little green robot-dog-thing.. and.." Dib snaps his fingers. "Stupid! I should have shown you the spacecraft I recovered from one of his fellow invaders!"

All this stuff looked pretty legitimate to me, at least compared to my world. Everything in this world seemed so much smoother.. a bit more cruel and ugly, yes, but unique. Like a cartoon. I chose to ignore that fact.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Dib had been scanning the room for something. "Dangit..." he says as he rushes out the door. "Well, come on!"

I followed him outside to a little garage-thingy. Some spacecraft was in there. I gasped. It was... amazing, to say the least. I had honestly never really been that interested in outer space, but for once, it seemed really cool and even nearby. He hopped into the ship. "Well, come in! I wanna show you something!"

I nodded and boarded after him. "It's.. beautiful."

The ship greeted us with a voice very similar to Dib's, and it seemed like it had his personality down, too. "Who's the passenger?" Well, it wasn't exactly a greeting...

"Meet Jen. I picked her up out of the front yard. She was just sort of there.. no other explanation was provided."

"But it could be a trap! Eject her?"

"Have you run your scans? Well.. all you can do, being limited to a ship and all.. I did experiments for like five hours. I trust her. If all goes well, we could be partners!"

"Partners," the two idiots nearly sang together while I gave Dib an odd stare.

"Meet my ship. I got it from an Irken soldier. Zim was not happy. His pain made me giggle to see a human with such advanced weaponry. My personality is programmed into him. To Zim's house!" Dib stared over at me. "About the partnership thing.. Do you want to be partners? For real? And not think I'm crazy and need psychological help and to be pitied and be in the woods for a few hours while some other aliens come and give Zim superweapons then fly off experiencing the stars and the beauty of space?"

I wanted this boy to trust me. If I was suddenly going to show up in this.. realm.. I had to have some allies. "I'll be your partner."

Dib jumped up on his chair. "You believe me! And don't call me crazy!" His smile grew. "Together, we will make Zim pay for all he has done for planet Earth! And someday, he will-"

"Dib, sorry to interrupt, but it's very late, and you have to go to Skool tomorrow," the ship stated. "What do you want with Zim right now, anyways?"

"Proof for the girl! I want her on my side! I need her on my side! We must save planet Earth from ZIIIIIM!"

"I'm turning back home.." The ship turned back.

"Relax, I'm on your side.. but I'm tired, too. You can show me later. How does Zim even pass as a human?"

"Well, he actually is in our class. Our teacher is Miss Bitters," Dib says. "We should have a plan! He doesn't know you and thinks you're like every other human on this planet!"

"I'm not?..." I didn't want to stand out as different at all.

"No.. but don't go on ranting about aliens. I have a plan! Just show up tomorrow.. and make sure Zim knows you exist. Make him like you. We're dealing with an alien here. He hates meat, water, and human filth. If you can tell him just how wonderful of a.. human.. he is, you may be able to be a spy! And accomplish being popular at the same time!"

That last sentence sparked my interests. I didn't want to obsess over being popular, but I had silently began studying the people of this dimension ever since I woke up. I wanted to learn, more than anything. The next 20 seconds were filled with silence, probably from Dib and myself thinking. To know more about him, I began talking about myself, so maybe he could open up.

"Tomorrow, I will observe our classmates. I want to become accustomed to this new world, and I want to become familiar with your culture quick. It seems so similar to _my _Earth, but it isn't. At all."

Dib shrugged. "Not much to observe. My classmates aren't exactly the smartest people in the world, either. Or nicest. At least to me. Oh! If you get the chance, make sure to act like you hate me in front of Zim. Whenever you come home, make sure he doesn't know about it. Zim can be prideful and arrogant, but he's not dumb. When he sees you and me, he'll put two and two together."

"I'll do my best."

Once we were back to his place, Dib asked his dad (with a pretty impressive haircut) if I could sleepover while my parents were gone. He said yes, thankfully, and I got to sleep on the couch. It was actually very comfy. I stretched out and fell asleep..

-And woke up hours later. "Ugh, get up.. Snow Boarding Fails are on." The girl with the scratchy voice was there, who had poked me awake with a stick yesterday.

I recalled her being an impatient person and sat up quickly, leaving a lot of room on the couch for her. "I'm Jen. Who are you?"

"Gaz," Gaz said, kind of rudely. I could care that she had very little interest in dealing with me at this moment. Or at all.

Jumping up off the couch, I went upstairs and turned to what I thought was Dib's room, but was really the bathroom. There was a spare toothbrush with a note, "For Jen." I brushed my teeth and readjusted my blond ponytail. The mirror also reflected by blue eyes and the red stains on my sweatshirt. All I had on underneath was a tee shirt I hadn't washed for a couple of days. Anyways, the stains looked like part of a pattern and weren't very big. I exited the bathroom and knocked on Dib's door.

"Hello?"

"Come in!"

His room was a mess of papers. "I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night..?"

"About two hours.. I was thinking.. And you have to get on his good side. You must show him betrayal. For all humans! I will show you him and you have to believe me! I swear, sometimes I think everyone else is just an idiot for not seeing the obvious!"

"Time to prove them wrong, then." I felt my ponytail. "Should I have some pointy hairstyle, like everybody else?"

"It doesn't matter! I think these genetics just run in the Membrane family to have majestic, long hair!" Dib posed as his rad black hair seemed to flow behind him. I shuddered. This place was so weird.

"Alright! We have to go to Skool soon. We should start walking in a few minutes..."

"I'm going to need a backpack.. oh, and are you sure it's okay if I just.. um.. walk into class?"

"Register with the office, it should be relatively painless, especially if Tak and Zim could get through it that easily. Try not to get too brainwashed. I should have a spare backpack around here somewhere.. is this one okay?" Dib hands me a backpack with stars all over it. "By the way, Zim hates his lunch food. It makes him experience pain. It'll be kind of sad seeing you making him.. happy. But it will end soon. Very soon."

I smirked. "Let me see the alien first, Dib. I believe you, but I need to know what I'm up against. Is there only one?"

"Well... He does have a useless robot.. or a dog.. or something like that. It's both. His name is Gir, but is not at school."

"Alright."

After a few minutes of final morning preparations, we began walking to school. Dib was muttering to himself, and re-explained the plan a few times to me. "First, you've got to flatter him. Explain how amazing he is, with no hints of knowing of him being an alien. Second, pretend I'm insane. Third,-"

Gaz finally made him stop talking. "Your voice gives me headaches..."

Dib rolls his eyes. "Third, and most importantly, try and get into his base. In any possible way."

I nod. This couldn't be too hard, right? Besides, if Zim was exactly as Dib explained, he should be an easy person to read.

"Go register in the office. Class begins in ten minutes. Zim is usually here three minutes before-but just in case, do NOT talk to me! Or look at me!"

This school was huge, and it took forever to find the office. Well, it only took 2 minutes, but it felt like a very long, lonely time. I was a stranger to everyone here except Dib and his sister, Gaz. As for everyone else on this planet, they had no clue. Up ahead was the lady at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm a new stud-"

"Miss Bitters classroom. Go."

_Well_, I thought, _that was fairly painless... _Dib had already given me the classroom number. I was walking into the classroom four minutes later. It seemed like only the class was there, and the teacher was busy hissing at children. She didn't look very nice. She spoke of wars and how hard adult life was. "...especially giving birth! It's torture! Half of you will barely make it through high school!" _Hmm... I think I know her style... More pessimistic._

"Miss Bitters." I stood at her desk. "I'm going to be honest: I don't want to be here. I'm never going to make it in life."

The teacher gave me a cold stare. I didn't look away, but just gave her a blank expression. "Mm... ms... What is your name?"

"Jen."

"Jen, go sit over there. Behind Zim." It appeared Zim was here earlier than usual.

_Holy.. crap..._ I stared at Zim. How did these idiots not recognize this boy as an alien? _These stupid children..._ Dib walked over to Zim and me. He poked where Zim's nose was supposed to be.

"Lin! Be cautious! He's an alien! He'll hurt you!" Dib gave over exaggerated hand motions.

"Ugh, you're insane! Please, stop! And it's Jen!" I gave him a weird look.

"You're only endangering yourself! I mean.. look at his green skin!"

"Don't discriminate against his skin condition," some girl in the back said. "Rude!"

"Shut up, Dib-Monkey. I bet you're an alien, with that gigantic head of yours! Zim is human! Hyoo-man Zim!" Zim chimed in.

"You're crazy! Not as crazy as Dib, but still crazy!"

"Crazy and human am I!" Zim exclaimed.

"Yeah.. Zim just has a very advanced skin condition..He's a pretty cool guy. Maybe you're just an alien, Dib!" I said.

Zim climbed up onto his desk. "Yes! Zim is the most human of all humans in all the world! So superior is Zim that he shall one day RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA!" The students stared at him, but shrugged. This behavior was probably accepted by now.

"You're still crazy!" one of my other classmates shouted.

Dib growled at him. "Just wait til I stop you, Zim! I'm working on a new secret weapon!" Did he mean me?

"Foolish Dib! You will never be able to save the humans from my attacks-" He paused. "...er.. from another human! The -human- Armada will be here soon, ready to demolish you to your every last building block!"

The bell rang. "Silence, bell, you do not rule _ZIM!_"

"Zim, sit down!" Miss Bitters yelled.

Zim reluctantly took his seat while I glared at him. His lack of ears, nose, and four fingers made me glance around the room.. everyone seemed similar to each other, except Zim. Dib wasn't crazy after all. Did this just mean his classmates were stupid?

I noted the class behavior. Dib and Zim had a few stare downs while the other idiots proved that they would never amount to anything. Hopefully this was just a dumb class, and Dib was saving a worthwhile human race.. Eventually, the recess bell rang. While we shuffled out the door to go to recess, Dib got the chance to whisper in my ear, "Now is your chance to flatter him.."

Zim was already outside, and I guessed that he didn't have much of super-hearing or anything. Once I was out, I spotted him with a butterfly on his finger. He reached into his backpack and got some sort of dissection tool. The butterfly began to fly away. Zim quickly grabbed at it with his fast reflexes. Perfect chance!

"Zim, was it?... Those were some pretty fast reflexes.."

"Hmm.. You dare to speak to the all-mighty _ZIM!_ Zim is working and does not need the presence of a filthy human distracting him!"

"Please, can I watch? I'm just a dumb human who wants to learn something from such a superior.. er, human, being."

"Disgusting worm-baby! Leave before you regret messing with ZIM!"

"Please.. you're so smart, though! I promise I won't do anything! I can even.. help you! Assist you. I can beat up Dip if he comes over here!"

That made Zim release his butterfly. It fluttered a few inches, then fell because of the wing Zim crushed. "I have a minion for that! Well.. More of what you would call a pet.. But nonsense! The powerful ZIM does not need help from.. another.. human!"

"Remember how Dip was challenging your dominance and authority? If you want to see him suffer, I would suggest leading me, all Supreme-Zim! Please! I beg you!" I fall to my knees. The people of this planet (including Zim) were all idiots. It had even somewhat worn off on Dib. Would Zim really fall for this?

"Human filth, at my feet?" He lowered his voice. "Fine, but this is a privilege! I can burn your insides out in less than a minute! Fail me and you shall pay! Be proud to be Zim's minion!" His fist was in the air, shaking.

I smiled. Everything was going according to plan. "Thank you Zim!"

"Now, with _it,_ the filthy Dib-human will stay out of my way," he said to himself, probably believing I couldn't hear him. "ZIM.. Shall.. RULE!"

"Zim shall rule!" I echoed joyfully while the rest of the children suddenly stared at us. "Oh uh.. Just playing.. Kingdom? Zim's the king.. and all.." They all returned their attention to their prior tasks.

"Good save! Maybe you aren't useless. Now, the Dib-stink is coming over here. Show him pain like he has never seen before!"

I nodded at Zim. I had to make this look real without hurting Dib. Maybe.. This was going to take skill. It was going to be hard.. Bruise him with a nice punch to the face or the stomach (to return making me throw up the day before)? No, right now was not about revenge. It was about helping this pitiful children, and the rest of the planet. I had to make Zim trust me!

I flicked Dib in the arm.

"Oh the pain!" Dib cried. Through his over exaggerated reaction to my harmless attack, I caught a small wink. "Oh, the agony and defeat!" He applied pressure to his arm and sank to his knees. "She has defeated me!"

"Shut up, Dib!" someone yelled.

"Headaches! You give me headaches," another child screeched from across the blacktop.

Zim was suddenly beside me. "**MUAHAHAHA!** Repulsive Dib-Beast! You have been brought down in a matter of seconds by my newest slave, Gar!"

"It's.. Jen.."

"**SILENCE!**"

"Yes, Master."

"So what? Beaten up by Jen? Irkens still stand no chance. What a pitiful line of defense!"

"Master said silence!" I flicked his forehead.

"OWW!" Dib flattened himself on the ground. He was a really good actor. "Y-you.. you watch your back, Zim!" He got up and ran away.

"You have served me well, Gar! Perhaps I underestimated you. The Dib is a weak parasite, but still annoying and lucky in the way he puts off the Earth's doom. But tonight... You shall fight.. To the DEATH!" Zim gave a bit of an evil chuckle. "No human is worthy of even speaking to the great ZIM, let alone be able to do my bidding! Prove your worth by fighting my evil robot!" He pointed to the monkey bars. "He's at least that tall, and has lasers. I will pick up you tonight at your slimy human home. Where is it?!"

"...Er." I couldn't say Dib's home, obviously. "I.. Do not have a house! Yeah.. I moved here a few years ago and, y'know, didn't bother to get one.. It would be nice to have one, though."

"It's great to have a house, but that's besides the point!" _Probably should have worked on that.. Dib probably wanted me inside of his base... _The bell rang. "Until we meet again, Gar!"

"We have class together."

"Oh yeaah... Now leave me!"

"Meet me at your house at sunset." I separated from him.

When I saw Dib, I gave him the 'thumbs-up' signal. He smiled and nodded. The remainder of school went as planned. I walked home alone, out of sight of anyone. After awhile of finding that nobody was following me, I ended up at Dib's house and knocked on the door. There was the sound of feet on a staircase, and then Dib opened the door.

"Jen! You can't be here. He probably has tracking stuff on you! He's going to run tests on you if you ever to go his house.. grr..."

I blinked. "Fine! I won't come back for awhile, but I have to battle a 9 foot robot at sunset. Any tips?!"

"Don't show up? No.. that would give Zim pleasure to see a human be weak. Just.. Bring something. Anything."

My eyes widen. "My screwdriver! Get it, now! Quickly!"

Dib retrieved it. "Um. It's kind of small, don't you think?"

"Well, it's better than nothing? What do you want me to do, start hitting the robot with my bare fists? I think not."

"..Whatever. Don't die, please. You're the only person who's ever cared about my studies," he said, kind of shyly.

I nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 2: The Robot Battle

I dreaded the sun falling slowly down the sky, until it began to turn a variety of colors. I knew the way to Zim's house; I had memorized Dib's map that was programmed into his ship. It was twenty minutes from the time when I was supposed to meet Zim's robot. Somewhere by Dib and Zim's house was a forest, and I was walking along the edge of it. I would have to run soon to make it on time, and I would need all the energy I could get. I began to quickly walk to his house. After fifteen minutes I got lost, and ran around until I finally found his house. Three minutes late, by my judgement. Then again, could you really judge time by a sunset?.. Oh well.

There was a pathway leading up to his door, so naturally, I walked up it. Out of nowhere, a laser shot right in front of my stomach. I jumped, fell on my back, and screamed. Quickly, I backed out of Zim's yard. Looking around, the source of the laser was probably the garden gnomes. This looked like the place. There were even pipes going into the neighboring houses. On the street, there was a rock, which I picked up and threw at his door.

"Hello? Zim?"

A.. green dog opened the door? It was adorable, but looked totally suspicious.

"Are you the pizza man?" It walked straight through the defenses and to me. "I ordered pizza, even though Master hates the smell. Don't tell nobody!"

"Uhh.. Can I go inside?"

"Only if you give me a piggy-back ride!" _It's an odd request, but I have to get in there..._

"Umm. Sure." I knelt down as it climbed on my back.

As I through the defenses, the lasers chanted "INTRUDER" and shot lasers at the dog. It appeared to have no damage. Once we were inside, I saw that the decoration was very.. interesting. Exposed wiring was all over the ceiling, there was a toilet in the kitchen.. Everything was purple or green. Two robots blasted out of the wall, scaring me. They looked old and boring, kind of like the parents of twelve kids on the farm. I don't think these were the robots Zim intended for me to battle with. As soon as they came in, they exited again through another door.

I heard a dinging noise, like from an elevator. "Computer, where is the intrud-" Zim found himself staring at me. "Gar! You've shown up! But how did you manage to get through my brilliant defenses?!"

I turned around and pointed to the dog-thing on my back.

"Gir, you can't just let people inside like that!"

"Okie dokie! I'm going to go make waffles!" The creature waddled off into the kitchen.

Zim sighed. "Sorry, that is my pet Gir. Juuuust a normal dog! Anyways, are you prove your worthiness for Zim?!"

I nodded. Was I about to meet my fate? To be honest, I'm afraid of lasers. Shooting straight at you, making holes in your guts? The idea petrifies me completely. Who cares, though? If I was here, in this realm, it was probably for a reason.

Then again, why was I trying to stop Zim in the first place? It didn't seem like he was doing bad deed, but more of a good thing by destroying these idiots on this variation of **my **planet Earth. Dib had given me no reason to trust him. All I had seen was a lab and wondered if I could get back home. He even pointed a gun at me at our first encounter. I shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind immediately. If any relationship here was going to work, I needed to trust. Dib seemed like he was set on saving his people, and I respected that.

"Now, step outside of the house of ZIM, and prepare to meet your doom!"

Now, I did _not _like the sound of that, but I wouldn't let it show. He clearly wanted someone who was strong and helpful, and if the alliance with Dib ever backfired, I would know where to go. "Yes, Master."

I walked outside and looked back at the house. The roof began to open as a 15 foot robot flew out. _That's taller than the monkey bars... .~. _It was equipped with guns on each of its forearms, which shot lasers. After scanning my enemy for a second, I realized that it had no other weapons.

"DESTROY GAR. DESTROY GAR. DESTROY GAR," it chanted while I stared at it, wide-eyed. _What *DID* you get yourself into, Jen?!_

My first instinct was to run.. no, Zim wouldn't like that. Wait. Why was I worrying about what he wanted in the first place? I was about to die for the sake of Dib's mission. Oh well, what did I have to lose? I didn't even know if there was a possible way to get back and everyone else on this planet was too unbearably stupid. I set myself on that reason.. It was time to battle. Time to fight. Time to-

"Ohh crap a laser!" I ducked as a laser almost went through my nose.

Then I got an idea.. If I got both of us in the front yard, maybe the robot could get blasted by the gnomes. That shouldn't be too hard to do, right?

I left the fenced area to the street. The robot, as expected, chased me. Before anybody (Zim) could see me running away so foolishly, I sprinted straight back into the yard. The gnomes began firing within moments. I tried my best to dodge the lasers as the robot came up behind me. To my relief, the gnomes had a new target. Only one problem: the robot was unharmed, just like Zim's pet earlier. I swore under my breath..If the robot had a personality installed, I could use that to my advantage.

"Hey.. stupid 'bot! What's your name?!"

Silence. _Dangit..._ I ran out of the yard, in search of anything that would help my case. Maybe Dib would come to my rescue? After scanning the skies for his weird ship, my hopes dropped. One last hope.. and that was for me to not be stupid. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. As I continued my search to find something, _anything_, that could prevent my death, I saw the powerlines. _If I can shock the robot, it might deactivate!_ I ran over to a pole with lines connected to other poles. All it needed to do was ram straight at me.

As soon as I got to the pole, I was out of breath. _If this doesn't work, I'm getting a laser through my brain._ I stepped onto the opposite side of the long, metallic rod from the robot. I counted my seconds before he got here... "four... three...ONE!"

To my surprise, the bot began to climb up the pole. Halfway up, one of its hands was nearly aimed at me. It was getting a vantage point. But eventually, he hit the power line. I sighed with relief. There was a satisfying sizzling noise as the line broke and the robot deactivated. I protected my face when the large chunk of metal hit the ground-or _whatever _this alien device was made of-a few feet away from me. Hopefully Zim would come to me, because I did not feeling like walking. My legs were weak and my lungs hurt. I sat on the ground in effort to regain some stamina.

After awhile of not really thinking at all, I opened my eyes to the sound of feet. Had I been sleeping? Two black boots stood before me. Before I had the chance to stand up, one of the shoes kicked me in the nose. "Filthy hyoo-man! You have failed ZIM!"

I moaned and stood up. "I'm still _alive, _Zim. And I defeated your robot. Amazing work, by the way. I would have been no match, if this had been some of your finer machinery.."

"Eh? I mean, yes! You're lucky that was a weak robot! But you have still failed me! Asleep on the job?!"

I bit my lip. _Jen, you've come this far. Zim is going to love you. _"Err.. I was just recharging! As all humans. I mean, you know that, right?"

"You dare question ZIM?! Of course I know about recharging! You are forgiven, pitiful Earth-monkey."

Smiling, I got on my knees. "Thank you, Zim! After all, I am just a sad, sad.. er.." I tried to remember something he called me or Dib earlier. "..a worm."

"I love Gir and all, but maybe Gar will be some actual help.." Zim seemed to start talking to himself. He smiled, and laughed evilly. "Come back to my place, and we'll begin destroying the Earth!"

(A lot going on this week. Couldn't write much. Will be posting **much **more in the future. Thanks c: )


End file.
